nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yusugi: Pirate Trouble 12/15/15
Participants: Uzumaki Yusugi Title: Pirate Trouble 12/15/15 Yusugi: -The clear sky’s looked down upon the village hidden in rain. The rain still did not appear, it had been quiet some time and yet the rain still did not make its return. Yusugi wondered if the rain would ever returned as he scratched the back of his neck with his right hand while sitting up in his bed. A soft yawn escaped his mouth as he stretched his arms before rubbing his eyes. His eye lids opened revealing his ocean blue eyes. He scanned a room only to find that his vision was till a blur. He got up out his bed and opened his window as he placed his hands on the border of the window, stretching his head out the window as the cool breeze hit against his face. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the nice breeze, when he opened his eyes a Jounin stood before him. Upon the Jounin’s arrival there was no sound, the Jounin simply handed him a scroll and vanished in smoke. After this he put on his street attire and went out the window, as he stood up on the rooftop of his house he opened the scroll, the first thing he saw on the scroll was in big bold letters “ Pirate Trouble.” Once reading this he read a little further before noticing that it said to head to the docks. After this he put the scroll in his left hoodie pocket and headed towards the Docks. After a good twenty-five minute walk he arrived at the Docks.- Yusugi: -He saw the fisherman getting ready to leave the docks, the fisherman obviously preparing things before Yusugi approached him to introduce himself to the fisherman. The fisherman introducing himself as well. After this the fisherman had finally had prepared everything, having every little thing he needed to catch fish suck as nets, and hooks and bait for the fish. After this the two stepped into the boat, the boat slowly began to leave further and further away form the docks. After they we’re a good distance from the ship they began planning for capturing the fish.- Yusugi: -The two first began taking out the necessary materials, nets, hooks and bait. They first began to look at the water, noticing no type of activity going on in the water what so ever. They sat watching the water as time passed, as Yusugi starred into the water with boredom all over his face he noticed a fish passing by, then another and another. Stream of fish passed by, Yusugi alerted the fisherman of the fish, when the fisherman saw the fish for himself his eyes widen, Yusugi and the fisherman immediately grabbed nets and began casting them out into the water, many fish immediately began confined within the nets as they struggled to get free. As Yusugi and the fisherman we’re occupied the fish, little did they know pirates we’re watching them. Two pirates we’re on a small little boat. One of the pirates yelled before drawing his sword and boarding the boat, the other followed.- Yusugi: -Unlike the first pirate that just yelled and quickly boarded the boat with his sword drawn the other did not carry a weapon on him. Adleast not in plain sight. The second was a tall fair skinned man with a ball head and muscle toned arms. The first pirate ran towards Yusugi as he jumped in the air with his sword gripped tightly, as he came down at Yusugi, he rolled out of the way, the pirate landed as his blade hit the wooden ship. He ran at Yusugi once more, attempting to swing his blade before faking it and kicking Yusugi with his right foot straight in the gut sending YUsugi flying back as he landed hard on his back. After this he darted over and hit Yusugi on his side twice before Yusugi grabbed his foot before the pirate could hit his side a third time before throwing his foot cuasing the pirate to spin, the pirate spun around once before reganing his balance. While doing so Yusugi was already off up the boat. While Yusugi was occupied fighting the bandit with the sword. The other was putting their cargo on their boat, while the fisherman watched helplessly knowing that if he tried to stop the second one he could easily beat him into a pulp.- Yusugi: -Once Yusugi was up he quickly speared the pirate into a cargo box, doing so the pirate hit his head very hard on a piece of the box knocking him completely out cold. After this Yusugi looked at the second pirate focusing all his attention on him. He rubbed is side and stomach as he starred at the pirate and then the cargo that he had taken and placed on his ship with his ocean blue eyes before charging at the pirate. The pirate balling his hands up intoa fist, once Yusugi was close up, instead of fight him straight on he jumped into the air, pulling his right hand back, balled it up into a fist and punched the pirate in the jaw so hard they he collapsed with spit flying out his mouth, after this the pirate rubbed his jaw got up and attempted to punch Yusugi in the fast with his fist, doing this action Yusugi completely moved out of the way and pushed the pirates back, making him fall into the water as he begged for help. Not long after no noise was made from him, he had drowned due to not being able to swim.- Yusugi: - After Yusugi had defeated the pirates he retrieved the cargo that had almost been stolen by the two pirates and gave them back to its rightful owner, returning it to the fisherman ship. After getting all the fisherman’s cargo backon his ship, Yusugi helped the fisherman get the fish, after getting the fish, they brought the net up. The fisherman thanked him and they said their goodbye’s to each other. After this Yusugi immediately headed straight to the office, once arriving at the office he turned in the mission and received his award. Finally after leaving the office he continued with his day.- End Results: Yusugi helps the fisherman get fish but just as their getting ready to bring the fish into the boat they are attacked by two pirates, they attempt to steal the cargo but fail, Yusugi defeats both the pirates. After this Yusugi helps the fisherman collect fish, once he is done collecting the fish he headed towards the office where he turned in his completed mission, received his reward and continued with the rest of his day.